Tempest Arcanum Ignis
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: One night... you're mine for one night... I will take you... break you... I will have all of you... and then, you will beg for more...


Story: Tempest Arcanum Ignis  
Summary: One night... you're mine for one night... I will take you... break you... I will have all of you... and then, you will beg for more...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_We used to swim the same moonlight waters  
Oceans away from the wakeful day_

To find someone, truly find someone, you must be willing to give up everything...  
_  
- My fall will be for you -  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I`ll bleed forever_

Were you ever in love?

_Scent of the sea before the waking of the world  
Brings me to thee  
Into the blue memory_

Love that seemingly wouldn't happen, happens in the most unexpected places... We find them... You'll find them...

_- My fall will be for you -  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I will bleed forever  
_  
A door shuts in a dark room, a sound quickly covered by soft groans and wet kisses. The lightlessness covers both lovers in a blanket of warmth and safety, seeming to shield them from outsiders who would seek to ruin their union.

_Into the blue memory_

Long hair becomes tangled in a strong grip... pulling ever so lightly... a sweet silken pain that heightens the feeling of exquisite joy. both bodies crushed together seek warmth in the other. No one dominating, no one submitting. Heightened pleasure...

_A siren from the deep came to me  
Sang my name my longing  
Still I write my songs about that dream of mine  
Worth everything I may ever be_

On the bed they slide against each other. Sweat slicked skin gliding on soft bodies as friction heats and playfully tortures. The smell of sex heavily permeates the air.

_The Child will be born again  
That siren carried him to me  
First of them true loves  
Singing on the shoulders of an angel  
Without care for love n` loss_

A groan rising from the read-headed lover has the other begging... pleading... Quick to please, green eyes close in rapture as a member is stroked gently. Gentle fingers of the other hand has the red head's lover gasping in pleasure. Hot and warm... the fingers skillfully tease nipples slick with sweat. The gentle soft heat feels like a tongue dancing on his skin, and he moans erotically.

"Kurama..."

The name rolls off his tongue blissfully.

_Bring me home or leave me be  
My love in the dark heart of the night  
I have lost the path before me  
The one behind will lead me_

The hand on his member quickens, and he is so close to release... but stops. Whimpers in the dark room from loss of contact are quickly replaced by gasps of excitement when slicked fingers are placed at his entrance. The other hand still rolls and teases the nipples, eliciting little jolts of delight and electricity up his body.

"Tell me you want this..." Kurama's sensual voice joins the gasps and moans of his name.

"I want this.. I want you... please..."

_Take me  
Cure me  
Kill me  
Bring me home  
Every way  
Every day  
Just another loop in the hangman`s noose_

Sliding in quickly, Kurama pumps his body softly as he works on keeping the boy beneath him on edge. Sweet sounds in the darkness... love hangs thick in the air between the two. This is their time... forever...

"N-now..."

Easily the fingers are replaced by something larger but infinitely more intimate. Time slows for them, seemingly in respect to the act they play. Puppets in the play of life... lovers whose bond lasts forever and eternity.

_Take me, cure me, kill me, bring me home  
Every way, every day  
I keep on watching us sleep  
_  
Gently and carefully, he rocks, pushing his lover back and forward with his movements. Motions repeated from age-old traditions... He reaches forward to kiss the one below him in ecstatic pleasure. Pre-orgasmic jolts make his body jerk forward of its own accord slightly, but neither mind.

Soon the pace is quickened, as both bodies feel the excitement, the rush of completion... A pleasure so great that none have the answer to its origin. They meerly ride the wave, sending them crashing against each other again and again. It will never end.

_Relive the old sin of Adam and Eve  
Of you and me  
Forgive the adoring beast_

As they both reach their end, lust-filled eyes open to reveal the secret love they share, something that no one can mimic. Without a word he knows what is wanted. Kurama reaches forward to stroke the member between their bodies before a shudder from the boy below him sends him over the edge into oblivion.

_Redeem me into childhood  
Show me myself without the shell  
Like the advent of May  
I`ll be there when you say  
Time to never hold our love  
_  
Such powerful screams of want and release are barely unheard by others, but there is no worry. No one hears them, because they are in their own world. They are together in their love and completion, and no one can reach them. The orgasm reaches the other in a matter of moments and he too explodes into a fitful cry of pleasure. White light dances before his eyes in the most extraordinary display of heaven on earth. It seems to last forever.

_- My fall will be for you -  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
__You were the one to cut me  
So I`ll bleed forever_

"I love you..." He whispers to his lover after they have collapsed into one another.

Exhausted in only the way lovers could be. Kurama raises his head gently and smiles. Emotion only shown in 'their time' flows openly from him, caught by the other and swallowed eagerly. It is returned wholeheartedly.

"I love you as well, Yusuke."


End file.
